I Was Right
by jagkiera
Summary: okay so I am horrible at writing summaries but it's a songfic - oneshot to I Was Right by New Year's Day for thalico because I love them okay. rated t for minor swearing


_so this is a songfic to I Was Right_

_I don't own anything_

_R&R_

**I never knew that I was dealing with a graduate**  
**with a major in defensive and a minor in excuses**  
**It's not that hard to say you're wrong, admit oh, go on, go on**

"Cut the shit Nico!" Thalia snapped, standing in the middle of the small apartment the two had shared. "I mean it! Just get over the fact that I knew we weren't going to be able to go back to school! You'll go and that's that!" She spat, shaking her head at her black haired boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn and just HAD to take twenty different classes we could both go!" He snapped back at her. Her electric blue eyes met his dark brown ones, each giving the other a death glare that could send any normal human running for miles.

Then again, they weren't normal.

**You know I wouldn't want to make you feel worse than you should**  
**but if you were me you'd do the same you know you would**  
**it's not that hard to say you're wrong, admit it oh, go on, go on**

"Thalia maybe you're the one who's wrong here! Admit it! Honestly, if you cut back on the amount of writing classes you took we could manage to pay for both of our scholarships!" Nico shot at her. Thalia felt like she'd just been stabbed in the gut by an arrow shot by Lady Artemis herself. Yes, if she dropped a few classes here and there they could but she couldn't manage to agree to that. Yes, she knew money was tight, due to the camp councilor jobs her and Nico worked for Chiron, and yes, she knew that Nico wanted to go back to school just as bad as she did but she just couldn't manage to out his needs in front of hers. She had quit the hunt for him for the sake of the gods! The least he could do was let her go back first!

"Whatever Nico." She muttered. "But if I'm dropping a class, then you're not getting that on campus apartment you wanted to get us!" A smirk appeared on the face of the now twenty year old, then faded quickly.

"Never!" He argued, shaking his head franticly. She smirked a little bit before he added, "I'll stop about the apartment when you stop insisting on so many classes!"

"As if!"

**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me**  
**that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**  
**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**

"Come on Thals! I am right!" He insisted to the raven haired girl as she made their dinner, which was just mac & cheese. She rolled her eyes for the billionth time that evening, shaking her head.

"Drop it Nico!" She snarled, "I'm right, you're wrong! It's not that hard too admit to yourself!" She shot back, a smirk now on her face. Nico stared at her, dumbfounded, shaking his head at the girl he loved.

**I know you know it's all your fault and I should let this go**  
**but I need to hear you say it love**  
**it's principle**  
**it's not that hard to say you're wrong, admit it oh, go on, go on**

"Say it!" Nico repeated to his girlfriend for about the tenth time as they walked out of the community college they could both go too. Apparently, with Thalia dropping one of her writing classes, and Nico not getting an apartment on campus like they had planned they saved a few bucks. "Say I was right, you were wrong!"

"Fine!" Thalia said, an idea popping into her head. Nico stared at her wide eyed for a second, before grinning,

"Really?!" He asked, happy that she had finally agreed to his terms.

"Yep!" She smiled, popping the 'P' on the end of the word. "I was right, you were wrong." He stared at her again, this time, giving her one of his famous "Son of Death" glares, which she matched with a "Daughter of Zeus and Huntress of Artemis" glare.

**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me**  
**that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**  
**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me**  
**I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**

"Pleeeeeeease!" He was now begging her as they sat at a small table off to the back of the local Starbucks. Thalia shook her head, enjoying the teasing of her boyfriend.

"I said it, I was right and you were wrong!" She said giving him a small laugh, taking a long sip of her hot chocolate. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"How were you right?!" He argued.

"I told you that if you gave you gave up that stupid idea of having an apartment we could both afford everything!" She smiled, taking the last long sip of her coco. He rolled his eyes again, sighing.

"Why are you so difficult babe?" He asked, crossing his arms like a five year old pouting.

"Because I love you." She winked, before getting up and walking out with him following close behind.

**It would mean everything**  
**but you're so smart with those clever eyes**  
**so I tell you that I love you, and blow you a kiss**  
**but until you say you're sorry, well that's all you're gonna get**

"Well, goodnight Nico." Thalia smiled, escorting him to the door of their small bedroom.

"Thals? What the Hades is go-" Before he could finish he watched her blow him a single kiss and shut the door in his face. "Thalia!" He yelled, pounding on the door. He could hear her laughter from the other side. She couldn't stop laughing at how mad he was.

This was how their lovely relationship worked.

"Oh gods, Nico! Stop it!" She managed to yell between laughs. He glared at the wooden door though he was glaring at her. Somedays, he didn't know how he put up with her.

**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me**  
**that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**

The next morning brought on the most unusual thing for this challenged couple. Thalia had just finished her first cup of coffee while Nico was walking out of their room, freshly showered. She heard him, which caused her to turn around. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes before watching her take a deep breath at the same time he did.

"I'm sorry! You were right! I was wrong! Wait, what?!" The couple both spoke at the same time. Thalia's bright blue eyes met Nico's chocolate brown ones, causing the both of them to just laugh.

"Was that so hard babe?" Thalia asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist, still chuckling.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He shot back at her playfully. She rolled her eyes, in humor of course, smiling.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus for the sake of the gods! I hold a grudge!" She defended herself.

"Excuses young lady!" He joked, kissing the top of her head. She smiled at his kiss, before standing up on her tip toes and placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Neither of the two had noticed but the radio was playing the ending to one of Thalia's favorite songs.

**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me**  
**that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**


End file.
